Twenty Red Balloons
by phantom hope
Summary: How do you tell someone you love them? And how do you tell someone you love them back?


Lance sat there in utter concentration. "Guys what should I do? I love her so much. I need to figure out how to tell her. Any ideas would be helpful."

The guys sat in utter silence, other than the sporadic "hmmms" and "ummms." "I have no idea man," concluded Pietro.

"I know!" shouted Tabitha. She had came back after befriending Wanda. They became very close and had become almost joined at the hip. However, Wanda had been out grocery shopping at this moment. "She always, _always_ talks about how much she loves it when you play your guitar! You could right her a love song!"

"Yeah!" agreed Freddy, "you're good with that kind of thing right? Yeah you could right her a love song!"

Lance ponderd this a moment. "She'll love it! You're a genius Tabby! Oh man! She'll marry me for sure."

The whole boarding house stared at him in shock. "You wanna marry her?" asked Pietro in shock. As his cheeks turned a cherry red, Lance nodded. "Just take care of her, or so help me I'll kill you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way dude,"He then ran to his room.

Hours later, he still had nothing. Lance just sat there in utter silence. "Maybe… no. How about… nah. Gah!" He fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. "What am I going to do? I love her so much. She needs something special. Something… nice."

Lance then jumped off the bed and walked out of his room in defeat. As he walked out the door he shouted. "I'm going for a walk!" And so he did.

The spring was one of the most beautiful times of year. It was also one of the most dangerous, with tornadoes, tsunami's, hurricanes, you name it. Kind of like her. "So beautiful," he sighed.

He finally made his way to Bayville Park. As he walked through the park, he saw a bunch of little kids running around, their parents trying to catch them. Remnded him of the family he never had. "Maybe me and her can make up for what we lack," he thought happily.

"What color do you want?"

"A blue one. Wait no! A _red _one!"

Lance turned to find a balloon vender holding a balloon to a child. However, his other hand was held out further for money. "Two bucks kid."

The little child, a girl, with hair in black pigtails, searched her pockets hesitantly. She then looked up at the vender with big blue eyes. "I only have a dime sir."

The man then shook his head. "No balloon then. Sorry girlie."

Crestfallen, the girl turned away slowly. She seemed like she really wanted a balloon.

Lance sighed. "Little girl!" he shouted. The girl then turned. "Little girl! Wait!" He then turned to the vender, and handed him two dollars. "Give her a balloon."

The girl looked from the vender to Lance. After awhile of contemplating, she pointed to the big red one. The vender then gave her the balloon.

Having her prize, she turned to Lance and hugged his leg. "Thanks mister! I really love the color red. When I grow up, I'm gonna marry a prince just like _you_. And we'll get a _hundred _red balloons! Thank you!" And just like that the girl ran off, her red balloon trailing behind her.

Lance smiled then looked at the vender. He then looked back to the girl. "That's it!" he cried. Turning back once again to the vender. "I need one of every color balloon you have. Up wait! All colors _except _blue."

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

It was late in the evening. Wanda, Tabitha, and Kitty had just gotten back from mall crawling. Despite there _very _different personalities, they had bonded an amazing amount.

"I can't believe three years ago we were _enemies_," said Kitty.

"I know. Hard to believe isn't it? Hey?" questioned Wanda as they entered the house. "Why are all the lights off?"

She flicked on the lights and gasped. On the floor was an envelope, lying before a trail of roses. Written on it was her name. Wanda looked from Kitty to Tabitha, who both merely shrugged. The Scarlet Witch then opened her envelope, and read the contents aloud.

"_Dearest Wanda. _Ooh. Ahem. _Dearest Wanda. My bewitching angel. Follow the roses. If you are with someone, go **alone**. Signed, Lance. _Hmm. Well, looks like I'm going alone."

Tabitha placed a hand on Wanda's shoulder. "Good luck Scarlet." Wanda nodded and took a step forward. She kept walking as she kept finding more roses. Up the stairs, the trail ended at her bedroom door.

Wanda cautiously opened the door and gasped. Inside were five balloons. A red one, an orange one, a purple, a green, and a yellow one. On her bed was another envelope, again inscribed with her name. She opened it up.

_Turn around._

She then swung around and found Lance leaning in her door way. He walked up to her smoothly, smirking smugly. He then clasped her ivory hands in his. "Will you marry me?" he asked, getting down on one knee. Wanda placed her hands on her mouth, not knowing what to say.

"Red balloon means yes and blue means no."

Wanda looked around at the balloons in her room and chuckled. "There are no blue balloons."

Lance smirked again at his beloved witch. "Exactly."

Wanda then sat down on her bed. "I… I need to think about it."

He sighed. "I understand. Well, see you in the morning. And with that, he left her room to go to his.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Come on Lance! Just a little further."

The following evening, the pair had just gone to a movie. Wanda then led him through the house with a blindfold over his eyes.

"How much longer?"

"Not much longer at all. Close your eyes," she then removed his blindfold. "Alright, open them."

Lance opened his eyes, which widened considerably at the sight before him.

Wanda smiled and kissed him. "Yes," she whispered. Lance kissed her passionately, pushing her to the bed.

They were surrounded by over twenty red balloons.


End file.
